


Instant Crush

by Letizia_Evans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, But here comes Betty!, Drabbles, F/F, I suck at tagging, Loki is hard to get, Love Triangles, M/M, This triangle is kinda a square, Tony is a whore, and he kinda loves Bruce, and he's stubborn, in love with the boyfriend of your bestfriend, it sucks I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letizia_Evans/pseuds/Letizia_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was used to having what he wanted, so when the new student, Loki Laufeyson, emphatically says no, he forges a whole plan to have him. The problem? Loki is dating his best friend, Bruce Banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh! My heart!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Instant Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799401) by [leet19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19). 



Tony Stark had always been the kind of person who just needed to open his mouth to ask what he wanted and this would be brought instantly. No one had ever rejected Tony (perhaps his father, but he won't talk about it), not even Pepper, her best friend but they decided to leave it to preserve their friendship (the best decision Tony could have ever taken because no one saved him from his problems like Pepper). Tony liked the single life, that stuff of dating one person and do the thing of fidelity gave him a little bit of laziness (well, a lot, if we're get picky), he preferred to go out at night, get drunk and fuck someone and then never see him or never see her again, that was a lot less complicated.

It was a bright morning (fucking curtains that were never closed, it probably was a Pepper thing), Tony had almost fallen out of bed, tangling with the sheets, and if it wasn't that he put a hand on time, he would have gone face first on the floor and he liked his face, thank you very much. Tony had decided to go out for coffee (translation: there wasn't even coffee sand in the kitchen), he had been walking very calmly when suddenly he saw him. As a fucking vision, a tall boy with raven black hair and deep green eyes (Harry Potter himself without lenses and more handsome) crossed the street to the same cafe that Tony was going. He was beautiful, delicately pale skin contrasted against his hair and his style was elegant but comfortable, Tony wanted to know if it would be equally composed on bed (yes, he hasn't see him even five minutes and he already wanted to eat him). Tony entered the cafeteria like a dog behind bone and watched the boy calmly ordering a coffee with a funny accent that could only be British (hence why Jarvis had the same accent, it always made Tony double with laughter). The raven-haired sat down at a table to wait for his order and Tony ordered fastly his coffe before sitting in front of him. The boy flinched slightly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you?"

 _'Oh, of course you can, I need a little bit of that body that you handle'_ thought Tony libidinously before clearing his throat and gave him his most charming smile "Hello! You seemed very lonely and I thought that I could sit here with you. I'm Tony Stark" Loki raised his eyebrows slightly and that told Tony that he knew who he was (who didn't know him, anyway?), the raven-haired tilted his head, exposing a bit of his pale neck and Tony almost starts to salivate right there.

"Lucas Williams" he replied, nodding in greeting. The girl left their drinks at the table and Lucas took his carefully before stirring it gently and take it to his lips. Okay, now Tony was definitely drooling. How on earth could someone be so perfect? "Do you need something, Mr. Stark?" Was that a purring? Tony could hear a purr in his voice, it could be just his imagination but so what? Let's take it as reality.

"Maybe your number for a start, green eyes" the brown-haired smiled. Lucas raised an eyebrow and showed a completely polite smile.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, I may need to inform you that I have boyfriend, he won't like for me to be giving my number to strangers" he reported in a tone completely polite. Tony shrugged, he gave a holy shit who was the damn lucky that had him for boyfriend, he wasn't gonna steal it, he just wanted a night of hot, hard and completely pervert sex with this God of black hair and emerald eyes.

"I'm sure we can work something around that" Tony said with a coy smile.

"No, I don't think we can" the raven-haired replied, his smile being a little sharper this time.

"Oh, come on... I'm sure we would spend a great time together" said Tony, his legs touching the boy's, Lucas didn't look happy as he quickly stood.

"You must be very accustomed for everyone to do everything you ask but I'm not like that" he said firmly before leaving the place so fast it looked like he had a fire in his appetizing butt. Tony stared after him a little before smirking, sooner or later he would have that guy in his bed and being who he was, there were many possibilities that were sooner.


	2. In wich Tony wasn't (he totally was) stalking

Day 1:

Dear Diary... no, that wasn't right. Let's see, this is better. Dear Jarvis. Today was the day I saw this hottie in the cafeteria and I decided I want to eat him with all and wrap. But he's elusive as rat, I've been around the place almost all day and I couldn't see even his hair (and is beautiful hair, just so you know). So I went to the next thing. Search his name on google. I spent most of the night looking for his name but nothing came out on anywhere, I'm starting to think that maybe he could have given me a false name.

However! I won't lose hope, I know I'll find him!

Day 3:

Dear Jarvis, I have bad and good news.

The bad: No, I didn't managed to see the God that I want to fuck, I have been strolling two days around the cafeteria as hound doggie and people are already starting to look at me weird, I need to work on my spy skills.

The good: A not so cute girl but with nice breasts and smaller than me (I think her name was Jennifer or Jenny or Jane, I don't remember) says he knows him, his name's Loki Laufeyson and he only comes to this place saturday for breakfast. So... tatatatatatan... I have a name! Suffice to say that I left a very generous tip and I came almost running to the apartment to find his name.

My search is progressing!

Day 5:

Dear Jarvis, The fucking hell is taking me.

First, I spent researching everything I could about Loki Laufeyson and it turns out his name used to be Odinson, that fat old man that has dealings with my father, it seems that he adopted Loki as a baby, who found out recently, he changed the name when he turned eighteen and he currently has 20. Loki (how I love his name) is studying literature at the University of New York (and guess where I study?) and he's just a year away to get his teaching degree.He's all an intellectual! Also, I found a lot of pictures of him that will serve me as porn material while I found him.

I want it to be saturday already!

Day 8:

Dear Jarvis, today is Saturday so obviously I was woke up by those fucking curtains again, I'm about to put metal to those fucking windows to see if I can sleep a full Saturday that way. Buuuuuuuuuut, I took advantage of it and appeared early in the cafe, ready to wait for my hottie to appeared. Janine was behind the cash and told me that Loki came in half an hour later so I ordered a coffee and I started to flirt with some girls at a nearby table, now I have an invitation to a party on Friday and two phone numbers. A very productive morning.

Finally, finally, after so much waiting, my dear torment entered the cafeteria and I swear I had to hold muself on the table unless I wanted to jump on him.But he was all made a doll! His glued black pants, a bright green shirt that drew his eyes out, his black hair messy and slightly wet. I got a fucking hard on instantly. Joanna greeted him with a big smile and pointed at me subtly (or what she thinks is subtle, sure, it would have been better if I put a sign above me and that would have been more discreet). My Loki wasn't so happy, he sat as far away from me as he could but that didn't discourage me, I went to his table with my best smile, greeting him calmly. But I must say that Loki has a demon humor when he wants, he just needed to drop a few words to make me feel the most stupid person in the world and left before I could say anything.

Damn fucking luck. But if he believes that I will surrender, he's sadly mistaken. You will really know who Anthony Stark is!

Day 9:

Dear Jarvis, if I ask you kindly, would you kill me?

Today I went looking for Loki on the building of Literature. I had bathed, perfumed, impeccably dressed and was in my best mood to convince him to get into a dark room with me and fuck until we're tired. But I had no time to approach him when another person went to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. I figured that it was the fucking boyfriend and I was going to approach to let him know that he had competition with his hottie when the guy turns to me.

And mother of the fuckers. It was Bruce.

To say I was more frozen than the titanic at the sea bottom, was a say. Bruce smiled at me when he saw me and introduced me to his boyfriend, Loki narrowed his eyes at me but then pretended not to know me, fully behaving. A conversation completely led by Bruce happened later, I still wanted for the damned land swallow me and Loki was still his damn perfect being. When they left, I almost sighed in relief and obviously that little stab I felt in my stomach wasn't jealousy. Why would I be jealous of Brucie? I just wanted to fuck him. Now I knew that Bruce was doing that and maybe he was kissing him and caressing him and licking him and... ARG!

Kill me ¿okay?

"Sir, I must remind you that I'm neither your diary and you're not a fifteen teenage girl.

"Shut up, Jarvis"


	3. A challenge is a challenge

Tony had spent two days locked in his house, in a non-fifteen-year-old-depression (thank you very much, Jarvis). His phone had sounded with call of Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce but he hadn't answered, especially the latter.It was impossible! What could Loki see in his friend? Bruce was shy, withdrawn, yes, he was brilliant, he also is sarcastic and funny but he was better! No, bad Tony, he shouldn't think such things about his best friend. What if Loki was dating Bruce? It's not like he's the only person in the world to fuck right? So Tony stuck to that new philosophy and went out to have fun that night. But then, as things always come out perfect (pure black sarcasm), he had the lovely fortune (more sarcasm) to meet Bruce and Loki at the bar.

"Tony!" Bruce smiled, greeting him. Tony had already been caught and didn't think that Bruce would like it if he hid in the chest of the blonde girl who was on his arm.

"Brucie!" said Tony, showing his fake smile.

"You remember Loki?" said, making the bastard advance. Tony had to clench his fists to look directly into Loki's eyes and not go down that sinful body that in that night was wearing a red shirt which made him look like the most appetizing thing in the world, maybe Tony isn't Eva but he wanted bite that apple.

"Of course, your... boyfriend" he almost spat the word but smiled as normal as possible.

"Stark" Loki greeted with a nod.

!I see you're having fun, Pepper was worried" he said. Sure, worried. The blonde had caught him when he was going to the building of Science and Nature, she had hit him five times in the head, gave him a slap and a warning call that made him feel like he was in front of his dear grandmother, rest in peace. Pepper was exasperated, she wanted to know what was wrong with him but Tony was so good at avoiding questions, for which someone should give him a medal (if it was a sport, of course).

"Yes... I already talked to her, all good now" he shrugged and smiled.

"Well, we don't interrupt more, enjoy your night" Bruce smiled and left taking Loki's hand.

Tony didn't follow them with his eyes as they went (he totally did) and suddenly his mood wasn't so good, he ordered the blonde to fly somewhere and asked for drink, watching Loki and Bruce laughed at something, then the raven-haired pulled Bruce onto the dancefloor and danced with him with sensual and provocative movements. Tony had his eyes fixed on the raven-haired, his dark eyes following the sinuous movement of his hips, almost drooling with the sensuality of his waist, dumbed by how the low and intimate light make him look even more tempting. Tony looked up, passing his body up slowly before his eyes met the green eyes that engulfed him completely. Tony was trapped, he couldn't look away from him and the whole thing of body and gaze had him harder that he had never been before. Loki smiled at him then, a challenging gesture that make him desire him even more. Then the raven-haired turned towards Bruce and wrapped him in his arms, pulling him and kissing him deeply.

Tony looked away and left the club shortly after. But he didn't forget that look. Loki had been foolish enough to challenge him and now he will find out why Tony Stark always got what he wanted.


	4. Flowers are the language of love

Loki was about to kill the idiot who was knocking the door of his house at 8:00 am on a Sunday, it was fucking early.

"What?" Loki snapped, opening the door. The young man jumped and looked at him, half scared.

"Pa-Package for you, Mr. Laufeyson" he said holding out a sheet to sign. Lok gave an exasperated sigh and signed, the man nodded and moved his hand down the hall. Instantly, four boys entered carrying large vases with red roses on them.

"What the hell is this? Who sent them?" Loki asked even if it was absurd, he was pretty sure who did it.

"It has a card, sir" said one of the men, giving it to him. Loki took it quickly and opened it, pulling out the white paper.

_'Twelve roses...'_ Loki looked up and saw that indeed, there were four vases with three roses each. The men fled before the evident anger of the raven-haired's trashed, Loki arranged the vases in a corner of his apartment and glared daggers at it, hoping that it would reach the brown-haired. Loki had always been a simple person, with a family like his, it was easier to keep everything quiet to fight at all times so when Loki came here, he continued to maintain a simple style. Bruce was perfect, he was calm, funny, he gave him a sense of peace that he couldn't easily get and Loki adored him for it. His life had been well until Tony Stark had decided he wanted to get into it and in his pants. Loki snorted into his cup of coffee, feeling a migraine forming.

The doorbell rang again and Loki walked to the door, grumbling to himself. When he opened the door and saw another deliveryman, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"You can not be serious" he muttered but the professional expression of the boy said yes, that Stark was doing this seriously. Loki had to answer the bell about five times, each time with different flowers, they brought him Carnations, Forget-Me-Nots, Lilies and Daisies. When the bell rang for the sixth time, Loki was ready to kill Stark and hang his jewelry on your wall "WHAT?!" he cried, opening the door and causing Bruce jump three feet back.

"Is... is everything okay?" Loki looked surprised and blinked.

"Uh, yeah, sorry I shouted" he said, moving uncomfortably.

"What is it?" asked Bruce when he entered then stood still, watching all the flowers he had set in the middle of the room "And this?"

"It's... mmm... I don't know how to explain it" he sighed at the end, Bruce approached where the cards were 'Dozen roses and other flowers, none of them is like you, give me a chance to prove you, that first impressions don't matter, everything gets better. Your secret admirer' he read and Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"A secret admirer?"

"I have no idea who is this moron is, what I do know is that he have ruined my whole morning, the damn doorbell hasn't stopped ringing" Loki growled, crossing his arms like a petulant child. Bruce chuckled and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Should I be jealous?" Loki snorted.

"Not at all, it's a fool who will surrender" Loki said dismissively.

"Very well... then what about if I cheer your morning a little?" Bruce had a mischievous glint that almost never appeared in his eyes and Loki smiled.

"What's on your mind?" he asked flirtatiously, Bruce just laughed as he dragged him into the room.

* * *

Tony arrived in high spirits to the cafeteria, ready to take his vital fluid and start the day. The brown-haired greeted Judith and she only returned a gesture of apology, bringing him a big black bag.

"What is that?" asked the brown-haired. 

"Um... Loki left this in here" Tony took the bag and opened it, finding every flower in, a note was on top and he took it, 'I am a boy, not a girl' is all he said and the brown-haired blinked a few times before laughing. 

"So, not a girl, eh..." Jane blinked to his mischievous smile and wondered if Loki knew who he was messing wiht.

* * *

Dear Jarvis:

I sent Loki flowers with very well-written messages, if you ask me, it was fun to see how each deliveryman came out with a face of terror of his apartment, I assume that Loki wasn't in the mood which fulfilled my two objectives, to bother him and to give him a nice gift to conquer him. What ruined my joy was seeing that Bruce arrived, I could see them from the window of his apartment as he hugged him and take him to what I assume was his room.

Damn it. I can't be jealous of Brucie, Jarvis, he is the best and my science bro. But that damn green eyed devil has to be mine. How the fucking shit can I fuck him if don't want to hurt my friend?

I'm so screwed, Jarvis but no matter what, I'm Tony-Fucking-Stark and I always get what I want.

Now I have another plan in place...

"Sir, can I tell you that you're being stupid?"

"Nope"

"I just did it, sir"

"Don't do again, then"

"..."

"I listen a sarcastic silence, Jarvis, it's not funny"

"I would never dare, sir, or should I say miss, as you continue to write as a fifteen year old.

"Don't overstep, Jarvis, I will make you coffee machine"

"Of course... miss"

"Jarvis!"


	5. Dance classes

"Loki!" Darcy smiled, greeting him cheerfully.

"Hello, Darcy" replied the raven-haired, leaving his backpack aside.

"You ready for another dance class?" said the girl, stretching.

"Of course, dear" the boy smiled, taking off his coat and starting to stretch. He had barely been preparing for ten minutes when he heard a well known voice behind him.

"But look who I found!" Loki quickly turned and raised his eyebrows when he saw Tony, dressed casually wih his dark glasses on his face and a winning smile curving his lips.

"Stark, are you lost? Geeks are across this building" Loki said, crossing his arms.

"Haha, you're so funny, Lokes, I never would have thought. In fact, I'm the new student of this dance class" Loki looked at him incredulously.

"You? You can dance tango?"

"Of course, I am an expert" he said with cheekyness and Loki rolled his eyes before smiling mischievously.

"Okay, let's see it then" he said and walked to the small radio, putting a song and extending his hand to Stark, Tony smiled and took it, suddenly pulling him against his body and wrapping an arm around his waist tightly. Loki gasped in surprise for a moment before Tony turned quickly, moving his leg between his and making their position even more intimate. Tony bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning but Loki was so fucking hot and having him like thos, would make him die of spontaneous combustion (not that it would bother him, this guy was a God). Loki easily found his rhythm, driving his way in same rhythm than the brown-haired, Loki smirked and moved his hand gently stroking the side of Tony's neck, it was just a quick touch but it made the brown-haired rigid and Loki almost laughs when he tripped over his own feet, losing the rhythm for a moment.

"So you want to play, eh" Tony muttered, smirking and putting his hand dangerously low around his waist and Loki winced, almost stepping on his foot in the process. The rest of the dancing they were trying to make the other fall and when the song ended, they were both without air for laughing.

"That was interesting" a voice sounded behind them and both turned to see Bruce, watching them with a quiet smile. Tony almost flew back and Loki staggered slightly.

"Brucie!" smiled the brown-haired, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Tony, I didn't know that you danced now" smiled the dark-haired, moving towards Loki and wrapping an arm around his waist, kissing him on the cheek as a greeting.

"You know, I love to try new things" the brown-haired said with his winning smile.

"Oh, I know... and I think Pepper also knows now"

"Pepper?!" Tony almost screamed and turned to look at the blonde who was at the door, totally furious "Oh, shit"

"Anthony Edward Stark" cried Pepper and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Pepper" shouted the brown-haired, turning his head and trying to get out.

"Why would you happen to waste time like this when you have a report to deliver in an hour?! Jarivs has told me everything, he said you haven't done anything! Do you want to fail perhaps?! Now you'll hear me when we get there, I'll..." Loki tilted his head, while Bruce hugged him from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder, an amused smile gracing his face.

"Are they always like this?" he asked curiously.

"Sep, exactly like that" the dark-haired replied then smiled "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, just let me get change" Loki replied, kissing him and going to his backpack, his spirits high.

* * *

"I hate you, Jarvis"

"She asked, sir"

"And of course you had to tell her? Mouth teller"

"I have no mouth, sir"

"Like if you did, bad friend"

"IT SEEMS TO ME THAT YOU'RE TALKING, ANTHONY?!"

"... No, Pepper"

"PERFECT, END THAT REPORT NOW!"

"... Yes, Pepper"


End file.
